1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser designed to work out the operator's muscles in the thigh, the chest and the arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of going to the fitness centers is to work on the body figure or to increase the muscle endurance. Therefore, the biggest advantage of the fitness center is that it has various equipment so that the fitness-center-goer can choose whatever the equipment to work on the specific body part. However, to those who can not go to the fitness center to work on the body, buying himself/herself a simple exerciser seems to be the only option. With the simplified exerciser, the operator is able to work on the designated muscles. However, after a period of time using the same exerciser to work on the same body part, the operator's figure may be out of shape. Not because the operator is lazy and does no exercise, but because the operator keeps on working the same body part, which neglects the importance of working the other portions of the body to keep the body fit. To solve the problem, buying more different exercises may seem the key to maintain the body in shape. But the concern of financial burden to the operator arises.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved multifunctional exerciser to mitigate the aforementioned problems.